


Snow Driven

by Nuggsmum



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: Bucky x Reader - Bucky gets sent away on a solo mission - just as things are getting interesting…





	Snow Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. I did a Bucky…… I had a dream one night. Not a Tom Dream as I usually go to bed hoping for (the only one of those I’ve ever had was an awkward encounter with Loki standing at a deli counter and him making weird lunch meat jokes…. yeah.) Anyways. I had a Winter Soldier dream. I know this is not my usual bag of tricks, but it had to be done. So. Here. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: language/ slight violence/ mentions of blood/ that smutty smut smut thing.

  
  
I wasn’t like the others. I wasn’t even one of the others. There was them and there was me. We existed on different planes, yet occupied the same space. They were super heroes. I was the…. what was I? House keeper? Cook? Stitcher of holey uniforms and flesh wounds? Confidante? Friend? Partner in binge watching sessions of Netflix? What did you even call that? I had fallen into my position at Stark Tower rather suddenly. I applied for a job as a housekeeper. I was supposed to clean the bathrooms, change the linens. Dust. Wash the windows. That kind of thing. Within a week, I had been asked to move into the tower full time and become the cook as well.

By the end of the month, Tony had discovered that I wasn’t squeamish at the sight of blood, and kept calm during an emergency. So he had me take a crash course in battlefield wound care. The way he saw it, it was better for the Avengers and for everyone else involved if they didn’t have to go to the hospital for something as ‘minor as a stab wound’. His words. So I coexisted with the larger than life Avengers. I cooked their favorite foods on demand. They sat at the kitchen island and talked to me. It was almost like a therapy session for them. I mostly just listened. Sometimes I would offer my opinion, but I didn’t really have much advice to offer. Their problems really put my issues into perspective.

I had grown close with Bucky over the months that I had lived in the tower. He seemed to be sort of an outsider, with Steve being his main human contact. Steve was away a lot and Bucky seemed to end up at my kitchen counter most nights. He never wanted to talk about himself. He would ask me questions. About my childhood. Where I was from. Books. Music. Movies. I showed him how to make his favorite plum tart. Sometimes he just sat in silence while I cooked or talked to the others. I could always feel his eyes on me as I moved around the kitchen.

One night, I was at the kitchen table, suturing a cut on Sam’s arm that he refused to tell me how he got. Bucky came in and sat heavily in one of the chairs, staring at the fridge.

“What’s with the face?” Sam asked him, wincing as I finished the last suture and tied it off.

“Solo mission.” He said gruffly. He continued starting at the fridge angrily. I exchanged a concerned look with Sam.

“Can I make you something to eat, Buck?” I asked him, moving to clear my kit off the table. Sam got up and gingerly touched Bucky’s shoulder as he left the kitchen.

“Thanks for the help, Doc.” He said to me on his way out. I nodded.

“Nah. Thanks, Doll. Do you want to watch another episode?” He asked, his blue eyes piecing mine.

“Sure, Bucky. Let me just pick up and we can watch a few.” I started picking up the food from supper. He got to his feet and went to help me. “I’ve got it. Go get it ready. I’ll be there in a minute.”  
He looked at me, biting his lip like he wanted to say something, but turned and stalked out of the kitchen. I quickly threw the leftovers in a container and tossed it in the fridge. I popped some popcorn and hurried to Bucky’s room. He had the next episode of our new favorite show paused and ready to go. Once I had shown him how to navigate Netflix, it was all over. He was addicted. He was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall. I kicked my slippers off and crawled up next to him, scooting right into his side.

I hadn’t gotten this close to him yet, but I had wanted to. I felt like tonight would be a good night to try it. He seemed like he needed contact. I could feel him looking at me, and I stared resolutely at the screen, popping a piece of the popcorn into my mouth. Gingerly, he pulled his arm up and wrapped it around my shoulder. I leaned further into him, placing the bowl of popcorn on his lap. My hand naturally fit against his chest as I curled up next to him, pulling my legs under me. We sat in silence, watching the show. After the episode was over, he looked down at me and gave me a shy smile. I was really starting to fall hard for the quiet super soldier. His sweet ways with me was a nice change from the guys I had been used to before I came to the tower.

“Watch another?” He asked.

“Mmm. Sure. I’m not sure if I’ll make it through it. I’m exhausted. But lets try it.” I said, snuggling deeper into his side. His arm tightened around me. About 10 minutes in, I could feel myself drifting off. On the cusp of sleep, I hummed slightly, I rubbed my hand up and down on his hard chest.

“This is so nice, Bucky. I feel like I belong here.” I murmured, not sure if I was saying it or dreaming it.

“Cuz you do, Doll.” He said quietly, holding me tight.

I woke the next morning alone. I was a sad at first, but then I remembered Bucky had to go on that blasted mission. then I was more than a little pissed at Tony. He always sent Bucky on solo missions.  
The way I saw it, it was even worse for him to be alone. He was making progress. Opening up more and more. Even him and Sam had been better with each other. Bucky deserved to have someone to talk to. Someone that was there for him. Someone to have his back.

I quickly got up and left Bucky’s room, running into Sam in the hall. He raised an eyebrow at first, but then grinned at me, giving me a thumbs up.

“Sam, it’s not-“ He cut me off.

“You don’t have to explain it to me, Doc. I know it’s complicated!” He chuckled as he walked away towards his own room. I shook my head, hurtling to my room to take a quick shower so I could get breakfast going.

I showered and dressed in comfy pants and a loose tank. As always, my feet were bare. The other avengers always made fun of my penchant for bare feet. _Bucky thinks it’s cute I’m always barefoot_ , I thought. He always smiled when he saw I had no shoes on. Once I was in my kitchen I felt better. Less irritated that Bucky was off by himself, god knew where.

I was pulling a pan of homemade granola out of the oven when something came crashing through the window. Glass shards flew over the kitchen and me as well. I felt some of them leaving scratches and cuts on my face and bare arms. The object that had destroyed the plate glass window was some kind of large, metal ball. It was beeping. I got a little closer, noticing it had a digital display on it with numbers. That we’re going backwards.

97, 96, 95, 94….

Realizing what it was, I grabbed it and threw it in the fridge. I pressed the intercom on the wall, yelling into the loud pager.

“THERE IS A FUCKING BOMB IN MY REFRIGERATOR! SOMEONE COME DEAL WITH THIS SHIT! NOW!!!”

Within 3 seconds, someone burst through all three doors leading into the kitchen. Tony ran at me as Natasha and Clint ripped open the refrigerator door to see what they were dealing with. Tony grabbed me by the arms, pulling me close to his side and diving behind the island just as men dressed completely in black came flying through the broken window. Shouts and gunshots rang out as Clint and Natasha fought with out attackers. I thought I had heard Thor, Sam and possibly Peter in there as well.

“Peter, you’re supposed to be at school!” I yelled. Tony looked at me, exasperated. “What? He has a chemistry test!”

“Give me your wrist!” He ordered, pulling an odd bangle bracelet off his own wrist. I held my hand out, not even questioning it. He put it on me and pressed a button one each side. The bracelet began expanding, plates of metal flipping out of each other, so fast the I barely had time to register what was happening when I was fully enclosed into a body sized pod of some sort. Tony punched another button on the front of my pod and said,

“Find the Manchurian Candidate. Tell him to stay put, the plan has been discovered. I’ll send word.” He turned from me, the Iron Man suit flying through the broken window and over to him, ensconcing him. I watched from my little window as my kitchen became a war zone.

I quickly discovered I had no control over the pod, and it flew by itself out of the window so fast that I couldn’t even see where I was going. Everything was a blur. I gave up trying to see. It was making me nauseous, so I closed my eyes. After a while, I fell asleep. I awoke when the pod landed, not too gently. Not sure how long my flight took, but judging by the stiffness of my body, I gathered it had been hours.

The front of it popped open and I fell out of it into a drift of snow taller than me. I stood, my bare feet sinking into the snow. It looked to me like I was on a mountain. I spun around, trying to figure out where I was. The snow was swirling and blasting me in the face. Shivering, I looked up the hill in front of me. I thought I saw a light.

“Well. If I stand still, I’m going to freeze to death. Might as well attempt not to die.” I said out loud. I turned to begin trudging up the hill when I walked right in to an icy wall.

“Doll?” The wall said, his voice shocked. My eyes adjusted enough to take in the camouflage that he was wearing, but behind that white makeup covering his face, I knew those eyes. I flung myself at the wall.

“Oh my god, Bucky! Thank god!” I began sobbing, the shock wearing off and the reality settling in. The absolute relief I felt in seeing him was only partially related to my excitement that I was not going to freeze to death. I could feel my body shaking. Bucky let go of me and unzipped his jacket. He swept me up into his arms, wrapping what he could of the jacket around me. Normally I would have protested at someone trying to pick me up, but he did it so easily that it didn’t really seem to be much strain on him. He began trudging away from the light that I had seen uphill. He held me as close to him as possible, the sides of his jacket covering me only somewhat, but something was better than nothing.

“Buck, don’t you want to go to the cabin? I asked, my teeth chattering. I looked over his shoulder at the light.

“It’s a decoy.” He said, starting to half run as he looked down at my face. A thick copse of pine trees stood before us and he picked his way carefully through them until he came to a small cabin. The windows were blacked out and it was painted white to blend in. He shifted me in his arms and reaching out his metal arm. His palm rested on a scanner and the door slid open. Rushing inside, he gently placed me on a chair that was just inside the door.

“Doll, are you hurt? Where did all this blood come from? What happened?” He asked.

“I’m not really hurt, just some scratches from the kitchen window.” His eyes widened as I told him what had happened and Tony’s message for him. He nodded and got up from his knees in front of me, walking away into the other room. I looked around. I was sitting in a small but comfortably furnished living room. It had a ski chalet feel, a fire burning merrily in the grate and book line walls on half the room. The windows that had been blacked out from the outside must be two way mirrors because I could see the snow falling in the pines beyond.

Bucky came back with a large, fluffy blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. He left the room again. I could feel myself starting to warm a little, but I was still shivering. My feet hurt from the short time I had been standing in the snow. Bucky returned, striding across the room. I noticed that he was no longer wearing his white camouflage snow suit. He stopped in front of me and scooped me up. He carried me into the other room, that held a bed, some dressers and a desk. I could see maps and other documents strewn across the desk.

He crossed the room, straight into the bathroom, where the large tiled shower was running. Steam had already began to fog the glass, but I could see that my face was pretty cut up from the glass. Dried blood streaked down my face and stained my tank. Watching me in the mirror, Bucky gently lifted my top, pulling it over my head. I locked eyes with him in the mirror, feeling my pulse quicken. His hand skimmed the back of my bra, but I could see him faltering. he wasn’t sure if this was ok.

I reached back and unhooked it. I shrugged it off and ran my fingers under the waist of my sweatpants, pushing them down. Turning to face him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. He stiffened for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him.

“Doll, when I saw you, standing there in the snow, covered in blood, I thought I’d lost my mind. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn’t be able to-.” He stopped, his voice breaking slightly. I shushed him gently, leaning back and looking into his eyes.

“I’m fine, Bucky. I might kill Tony, but for right now, I’m fine.” I got a smile out of him, at least. I pushed at his shirt, exposing his stomach. He gripped it and pulled it over his head. He gently pushed me towards the shower.

I turned and opened the door climbing in. The warm water felt so good I let out a little moan. Bucky finished undressing and followed me in, closing the glass door behind him. I turned under the jets, letting the glass and blood rinse from my hair. Bucky tentatively reached up and rubbed his fingers gently over my face, getting some of the stubborn spots to wash off. I reached up and washed the white paint from his face, watching it run down his body in little white rivers. He closed his eyes at the contact, enjoying it. I watched him as he almost reverently touched my face.

“Bucky, I don’t know how to say this… and I think I’m just going to say it, so don’t freak out, ok?” I asked and he froze, mid stroke of my cheek. He opened his eyes, and they were wary and his whole body tense.  
“I.. well… Over the past few months… I…. and you…. and we’ve been spending a lot of time together and I think I really enjoy being with you, and I think, no I don’t think, I know, I love you, Bucky. I’m in love with you and I don’t care if you say it back or if you don’t feel the same about me, because that’s ok, I still feel the same about you and you’re a great person and I just feel better when I’m around you….” I stopped babbling only because he had leaned down and captured my mouth in a searing kiss.

I gripped his shoulders, one all muscle and the other scar tissue that connected with the cool metal of his arm. Bucky deepened the kiss, his tongue running along my bottom lip as he gripped my hips, pulling me into him. His lips moved across my jaw and down my neck, licking at the water. He kissed a trail to my collar bone, his metal hand reaching under me and lifting me up. My legs wrapped around his waist. Holding me against the wall, he stepped between my legs, his other hand reaching between us. I softly cried out as his finger dipped into my folds, testing me. He stroked at my entrance, his thumb reaching out and gently pressing on my clit, slowly circulating.

“Bucky!” I kissed his neck, wrapping my arms around his back. I nipped at his ear and whispered, “I’ve been dreaming about this.”

“You’re killing me, Doll!” He growled, sinking his finger all the way. I moaned, gripping him tighter, not sure if I was going to last. His stroking and the circling of his thumb were getting quicker and I wanted him. I desperately needed to feel him.

“Bucky, I need you!” I practically whined, not really caring how needy I sounded. He drew his hand away from me and positioned himself at my entrance. Slowly, blissfully, he sank into me. I was greedy and tried to start moving against him, but his metal hand held me in place as he adjusted.

“Doll. Give me a second. It’s been a while. You feel so damn good, I don’t want to make a fool of myself our first time.” He murmured in my ear.

“Bucky! Fuck! I can’t. Please!” I begged. He began moving, slowly. The friction was just what I needed. Leaning my back against the cold tile, feeling his metal and his flesh hands digging into my hips, I felt myself circling the peak. I screwed up my eyes as I felt my legs begin to tremble and my walls contracting and fluttering around him. Bucky reached between us and circled my clit, riding me through my orgasm and bringing me even higher as he continued to pump into me, his thrusts now becoming erratic and slightly frantic.

My name on his lips, he crashed over the edge with me. A few more thrusts and he stopped, still holding me to the wall. We stayed that way, our breathing and our heart rates slowing down.  
Gently letting me down, he looked at me, a small, shy smile on his lips. He leaned down, brushing a kiss across my lips.

“I love you too, Doll.” He breathed against my forehead.

Finishing our shower and finding some clothes for me to wear (one of Bucky’s shirts and some socks), Bucky fed me soup and made me drink a few cups of hot tea, still not convinced that I was warm enough.  
After, we sat in the living room on the couch in front of the fire. Snuggled up against Bucky’s side. I felt at home. He seemed pretty content himself, fiddling with my hair. One thing led to another and soon, I was straddling his lap, kissing him.

We heard an intake of breath and we both looked over at the fire place. Over the mantle, a large screen had appeared, Tony’s face stretched across it.

“Hey! Murder Kitten, what are you doing to my chef?! Get your tin can hand off of her!”

Bucky reached beside him for a small remote control. Pointing it at Tony’s head, he hit the off button.

 


End file.
